


你和你的晨光

by baweijiayu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一些部长把Credence带回家后可能发生的甜甜日常。*长发Cre的描写和设定有参考《壁花少年》里的Patrick。亲吻的描写参考Ezra参演的电影《每一天》中的片段
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	你和你的晨光

〈1〉

Credence接吻的时候喜欢蹙起眉毛，闭上眼睛。

即使张开眼后那对漆黑的瞳孔里满是欢愉，也会习惯性地做出这样的反应，显得委屈而无措，像个被欺负惨了，却又不知如何保护自己的孩子。双手也似乎慌乱得不知放在哪里，最后只能心虚一般轻轻地抵着对方的肩膀，像是想要拒绝，又像是犹豫着想要索取更多。

但这种本该可怜的神情一点也不让人觉得怜惜。那紧紧蹙起的清秀眉峰和颤抖的睫毛、由于闭上双眼而显得更加艳丽，又被吻至红肿的完美唇线……无一不显出一种自己都没有意料到的，诱人至极的媚态。那孩子一样脆弱无措的神色只会让人越发想要肆意地欺侮他、玩弄他，让那双湿润的黑眼睛盈满泪水，在暴虐的侵犯下抽泣着求饶。

明明清纯无辜，却又莫名的淫荡放浪。

——然而不仅仅是眼睛。

他的睫毛纤长，鼻梁笔直。贴至最近时面颊会感觉到抵在皮肤上的翘挺鼻尖，甚至是轻轻颤抖的睫毛。他的唇线饱满又色彩迷人，上挑的曲线总是让人觉得缺少了齿印和吻痕，下一刻就想要凑上去重重地把它们咬出血来。

他的嗓音醇厚婉转，开心时又会不时蹦出几个跳脱的音节，像极了夹杂着果粒的巧克力酱，浓郁甘美得引诱别人凑过去，好好尝上一口，是怎样甜蜜的嘴唇才能发出如此勾人的声音。

而当这把声音哭叫着哀求、索取、呻吟、喘息乃至尖叫时，简直算得上世间最美的天籁。

〈2〉

Graves总是在自我反省。

每天早晨醒来看见身边熟睡的男孩，他却总是忍不住在心里痛骂自己。那遍布对方全身的齿印、吻痕、指印甚至是干涸的浊白液体……在仍有些苍白的皮肤上尤为乍眼，配合上那些久远的深浅不一的伤疤，一次次让他的自责发展为对于自己无理智索取的懊恼和说不出口的心疼。

但每当男孩在他的目光中醒来，用一副沙哑却依旧迷人的嗓音微笑着说“早安，Mr. Graves”时，他就会着了魔般忘掉几秒前的复杂心情，只想把昨晚的事情从头至尾再做一遍。

〈3〉

最早将Credence带回来时那幼稚可笑的齐刘海让Graves对于对方的发质做出了错误的判断，但在它们逐渐长长后有些惊讶地发现与自己无聊时想象得完全不同。那些半长的乌黑发丝打着柔顺的卷儿，轻轻摇摆着拂过Credence轮廓瘦削的脸颊。每一次的拥抱，那些蜷曲的细碎发梢都会顽皮地扫动他的侧颈。

而当Credence习惯性地低头，那些长发会自然地垂下，和睫毛在眼廓投下的阴影一起将脸颊打上明暗清晰的色彩，让每一丝弧度和棱角都乖巧诱人。

〈4〉

两年的时间可以改变很多东西，当然也可以让被埋没的珍宝被擦拭得重新熠熠生辉。

Graves轻轻抿了一下手中有些烫口的咖啡，一向严肃淡漠的眼眸被前方透过人影射来的阳光染上了称得上温柔的色彩。

Credence站在被晨光映成金黄色泽的阳台上，向着朝阳的方向有一下没一下地抚摸手边的雪枭。白色的猫头鹰安静地立在男孩身边的栏杆上，任由那些修长的手指玩耍般抚乱雪白整洁的毛。他的身上只松松垮垮地挂了一件Graves的长衬衣，没有扣上的领口随意地滑出了半边白皙的肩膀。他的个子已经窜得足够高，即使是成年男人的长衬衣也只能堪堪盖过臀部，将两条笔直的长腿毫无遮拦地暴露在晨风和Graves的目光下，被阳光映得发亮。而那些遍布锁骨、脖颈和腿根，甚至是脚踝的斑驳印迹，深深浅浅地浮在皮肤上，淫靡暧昧得让他移不开眼。

Credence似乎察觉到了身后的动静，回过头对着Graves轻松而羞涩地笑了一下，仍有些泛红的眼角和唇线一起勾出了漂亮的弧度：“Mr. Graves？”

雪枭悄无声息地飞了起来，宽大的翅膀扬起了男孩已经长过脸颊的黑发，那些打着小卷儿的波浪背着朝阳，被金黄色镀上了一圈的弧光。

Graves再次抿了一口咖啡。深褐色的液体已经有点凉了，又不小心加了过多的糖，将甜腻的味道暧昧地黏在舌尖。

他向前一步，冲着明媚的朝阳，冲着站在阳光下的Credence伸出了手。

新的一天。


End file.
